Pokemon: A tale of Adventure, Strife, and Love
by Pokemon Master 398
Summary: Calem goes on an adventure. Possible suicide attempt, swearing and pseudo swearing, and love.


There was silence at first. Then a voice said, "2 times per minute".

The next sound that rang out in the night was an "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" that was quickly muffled.

As the hand was removed from his terrified face, 15-year-old Calem, the screamer, looked at the person who covered his mouth.

Her name was Serena, and she had just met Calem a week ago. Serena was wearing pink pajamas, and had her light brown hair loosely flowing around her shoulders. Calem couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were grey, and trying to examine him in the dark.

"I couldn't sleep, because I'm so excited for tomorrow, that I couldn't sleep. I assumed you couldn't sleep either", Serena said.

"I was sleeping", stated Calem, "until I woke up, because I thought I felt a presence. And then you confirmed my suspicion. Plus also," Calem added, "what you said is redundant"

"Is it my fault I was concerned about the well-being of a friend?" Serena asked, ignoring the statement Calem had just made.

"Yes. You could not have cared, and that is your fault. You could have ignored the feeling."

"Would I not be a bad friend then? Don't answer that". Serena then took out a flashlight shaped like a Pikachu, where the light came out of his butt. Calem once asked her why, and she said, "I don't know. I guess I thought other light designs were boring".

She turned on the light, and Calem tried to cover the light with hands. "Don't!" he hissed. "Do you want my mom to not let me go?"

"Gee, I _might_ miss you", Serena said, putting emphasis on the might, "but then I don't have to teach you how to use roller skates or a bike".

When Calem got to Vaniville town just two weeks before, Serena was bugging him about where his bike and skates were. Calem simply replied "Um… there still being shipped". After delving deep for 5 days, she confronted him and told him she knew he didn't know how to ride these things, so never bought any. Calem didn't know how this was possible, because he never saw her watching him when she wasn't around.

Calem could feel Serena looking at him, taking in every little detail, from his bed-headed brown hair, to his brown eyes. She broke the silence with "Nice blue pajamas"

"Hey", whined Calem, "I get cold easily"

"Tough it out" Serena advised.

"Then how come you wear pajamas?"

"Because I get cold easily", Serena mocked. Then she added, "Plus for girls, it's ok 'cause it makes us seem cuter. Makes it easier to break guys' hearts". As she said this, she made a fist and pushed it into her palm. Calem's eyes had finally adjusted, and he watched the hand motion Serena just performed. He watched as her delicate fingers curled into a fist and unfurl like a flower blooming. He was sure that if they played with his hair, he would only feel his hair taking new shapes, as she slightly puled and twirled it…

"_Wait, what?!" _Calem asked himself. He didn't know where that thought came from. He's already had about two thoughts about Serena like that two times between when he got to Vaniville Town, and up to right now, not including the thought he just had. He was starting to scare himself.

"I worry for the boy who falls in love with you", Calem stated.

"That's only for the boys you don't like. For the nice ones, we wear them so we can get closer with our boyfriends. Like if we were to watch a movie. We grab a blanket or two, get into our pajamas, and snuggle on the couch. My heart always races when I see Nathanial on the screen". Serena realized what she just said, and then quickly added, "I mean, my heart _would _race if I was watching a movie next to a boy.

Calem raised an eyebrow, doubting the validity of the sentence.

"Alright," said Serena. "I have a _small_ celebrity crush on Nathanial. But do you blame me? In the Time Gate Traveler series, he looks so dreamy with those glasses on." As Serena said this, she sighed.

Calem wondered out loud, "What time is it?" He looked over at his Wailord shaped clock and said "Palkia Poop, its 12:30!" You have to leave, now!"

"Ah, can't I stay for 30 more minutes?" Serena asked.

"No! If I get caught, I'll never be able to leave my house, ever!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Alright, fine!" Calem let out, exasperated.

"Hooray!" Serena cried out, but in a hushed voice so Calem's parents wouldn't wake up.

"Well, what do you want to do now, since you seem to be taking control of this midnight meeting?" Calem asked.

"Movie?"

"Only if you have a pocket sized movie watcher and headphones. I can't watch that TV", Calem said pointing to the one up on his wall.

"Luckily, I have both of those right now" Serena said, pulling out a tiny electronic device, two pairs of ear buds, and a headphone splitter.

"What movies do you have?"

"All of Nate's movies. Obviously. There's Love and Battles, Mystery Doors of the Magical Land, that's actually more action packed than you think…"

"Alright, lets watch that one"

Serena scooted next to Calem, put the headphone splitter into the headphone jack, put both sets of ear buds in, and put her pair of ear buds in her ears. Then Calem took the other pair, and put those in his ears.

The story was about a young prince who was rude, and got sucked into a portal to a magical land.

Pretty soon, Calem looked over at his clock and noticed it was 1:00. "Ok, you have to go now".

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving", said Serena. She picked up the rope at the foot of Calem's bed. "_That must be how she got up here,"_ Calem thought.

As Serena went to the window, Calem got up and followed her, tiptoeing, so his mom wouldn't wake up.

Serena got to the window, and put the hook on the windowsill. How he did not hear the clank when she threw it on to the window to get up, he did not know.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow", Serena said from on the ground.

"See you tomorrow", said Calem. He watched her go over the fence, and into behind the house and back yard. He noticed Serena's long arms gracefully hoist up her body over the fence. He imagined them wrapping around his body, as she gently hugged him…

"_Gah!" _Calem screamed in his head. "_There are those thoughts again!"_

Calem walked over to his C-Gear he got while he was in Unova, and pressed buttons, dialing the C-gear number for one of his best friends. He pressed the call button, and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings. Where was he?

Finally, the other end picked up. Calem could here a voice saying, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Ok, Hilly, but hurry up", said another voice.

Calem could here a door closing, then a in a hushed voice: "Really man, we were kissing!"

This was the voice of Hilbert, one of Calem's best friends. Although he seemed cool and popular, Hilbert had a bit of trouble with communicating with people. Calem always wondered how he got his girlfriend.

"Hey, nice to see you too" Calem said.

"What do you want?"

"How do you activate that secret mode on the Felling Checker?

"Honestly man, write it down! Ok", Hilbert continued, 'just activate the Feeling Checker, swipe up, down, then make a circle. I guess this means you want my C Gear now?"

"Yes. Thanks man" Calem hung up and went over to the Pc he had on his desk. Calem quickly turned off the sound, so when the C-Gear was sent over, there would be no noise.

Calem opened his Pc account, and saw he had a new item. He took it out, and it materialized right by the Pc. He turned it on, and then entered the password (Hilda, the name of Hilbert's girlfriend). He activated the Feeling Checker app, then swiped up, down, and made a circle. This initiated the secret mod, Human Feeling Checker. Hilbert had made a mod so that he could determine whether some one liked him or not, but it also worked the other way around. Calem took out a photo of Serena, and put the C-Gear to his head. This was how it gaged the feelings toward someone. He stared at the picture, and thought of nothing but Serena. After two minutes, there was a short ding. Calem took the C-Gear away from his head, and looked at it. His suspicions were confirmed.

He was in love with Serena.


End file.
